Bordem in Nome
by wolve'a
Summary: This is what happens when the dogs of Nome get bored. This is not the goody too shoe’s story that balto is known for, this is what happens when you let dog’s roam around freely and when they are BORED. read and review...please


Bordem in Nome…

By: wolve'a

This is what happens when the dogs of Nome get bored. This is not the goody too shoe's story that balto is known for, this is what happens when you let dog's roam around freely and when they are BORED.(on a personal level I was really bored during class and this thought popped into my head, oh and you get to see the good balto be a bad dog. Heehee)

It was a sunny day in Nome people were walking about and Balto was bored. Jenna saw this and she tried to stop him before he became to bored and did something wrong. But just as she was about to talk to him Dusty yelled out Jenna's name and this got her attention, when she looked back at where Balto was he was gone. Dusty trotted up and said "hey Jenna have you…"but before she could finish Jenna interrupted her.

"sorry Dusty can't talk now I've got to find Balto" Jenna said with a very concerned voice.

Dusty looked confused "why?"

"Balto was bored and when he gets bored he's really bored bad stuff happens" Jenna said looking around for any sign of Balto.

Dusty still looked a little confused " like what bad stuff?"

Then suddenly the two of then heard a scream and they both looked at were the scream came from and then they saw a lady holding her skirt down and Balto running away Jenna knew what Balto just did. Dusty looked shocked she had never seen Balto do something so that childish as to look up a woman's skirt. Jenna took off after him and Dusty fallow but soon Balto bolted around a corner and disappeared.

"Jenna what did Balto do that for" Dusty asked a little shocked.

"He's bored and he's just looking for something to do…t think…"Jenna said with concern.

"Jenna if we're going to catch him then we'll need some more dog's" Dusty really wanting to stop him Balto now.

Jenna nodded "I think that we're going to need to pull all of the stops on this one"

Dusty nodded right back "Yeah, right fallow me I'll get everyone."

After ten minutes of searching and trying to get dogs to help then and telling them to meat in the boiler room "ok me and Dusty gathered you here to help us catch Balto" Jenna said looking at all the dogs they gathered. they got Kodi, Dingo, Ralph and, Kirby. They all were wondering why, as Jenna continued "Your probably wondering why? well Balto's become bored.. Very bored"

Kodi shook his head "not again"

Dingo looked at Jenna "Mom I thought that you said you would keep him from being bored"

"Will yeah but I was about to talk to him when Dusty yelled my name I looked at her and then back at where Balto was..."Jenna said sighing.

"Were is he now..."Kodi looking down

"If we knew that we wouldn't be asking for your help now would we" Dusty shot back a kodi for acting like a dump ass

Kodi gave Dusty a glare but only for a moment" yeah yeah so how do you plan to catch him?"

"Well..."Jenna thinking of how but failing.

"You have noooo idea do you" Kodi sighing in the discomfort of his father roaming free and casing all kinds of chaos.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bight ideas" Jenna shot back at Kodi

"Yeah" Dusty said agreeing with Jenna

"Well we could...no" Dingo said shaking his head

"What?" everyone said in unison some odd way, they all enjoyed a laugh for a moment and then they all looked at Dingo

"Fine I'll tell you" Dingo said with a sigh as he continued "well he's looking for someone dirty to do right...well we could us that to our advantage by leading him into a trap..."

A bit later after they all decided to go with Dingo's plane, Dusty was laying on some boxes when kodi walked up "Dusty what's wrong..."Dusty looked at kodi then laded back down and looked away from kodi. Balto saw this and without warning slowly walked up behind kodi as him and Dusty where and licked kodi's ball's then ran but was tackled to the ground by Ralph and Kurby. but what that cold tong hit kodi's ball his fur stud on end and had a very shocked and surprised look on his face, he was so embarrassed he could move. Dusty burst into laughter as she saw kodi's face. Balto couldn't stop laugh, even Jenna started to laugh. Soon they were in the boiler room and kodi was in the corner morning, after what Balto did to him. Jenna looked at kodi and giggled as she walked over to him and said "kodi it wasn't that bad..."

kodi just grunted. Dusty walked over to kodi smiling trying not to laugh "come on kodi cheer up..."

kodi looked at Dusty and Jenna and they burst into laughter along with everyone else. kodi turned bright red of embarrassment. Then he curled up in to ball again. Balto after he was done laughing "kodi lighten up...it was a joke" there was no response from kodi. So dusty pulled his tail back that was covering his face and saw that kodi was laughing. After that they all laughed a little and then Balto got bored again and ran off and the all yelled "JENNA" at the same time.


End file.
